


A Wolf’s intent

by SpiritScribe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Violence, may add more tags if I have forgotten some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: Medic really has joined the Classic team so that he can continue doing what he loves but is oblivious to the attention he is getting from the Classic Heavy. So the Classic is going to be more forwards with his intentions.Dub-con but gonna put the Non-con warning on.





	A Wolf’s intent

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I forgot I wrote so many of these O_O I found an old fic list of mine on Tumblr and now I'm posting those I forgot about here.

The Medic was settling in well with the Classic team. It was interesting being the youngest in a group for once – or at least as comparably young as the Classic Scout. Not that he had solid knowledge of the age of the Classic Pyro but from what he had seen of the firebug’s insides they were most likely older or perhaps not human. Quite frankly he hadn’t been paying much attention just sticking in some of his latest projects. As the fire user hadn’t exploded yet he would call it a success. Of cause there were some down sides to being the ‘new young guy’. Things like getting called 'kiddo’ and being asked if he 'knew what he was doing’. Well he didn’t exactly know what he was doing most the time but that wasn’t the point. The point was that he didn’t like being treated like and outsider, child or an imbecile. Certainly he could understand the tension some members had as they were currently chasing down his former team mates but honestly he couldn’t care less.

The German simply followed his 'dreams’ – of cause his dreams were often the nightmares of others but still. He had joined up with Mann Co. when he heard that they didn’t care if he had a medical license and didn’t mind if he toyed around with the insides of their Mercs so long as he didn’t kill any of them. He had enjoyed his former team mate’s company while it had lasted but when their group was disbanded and he lost touch with the others, he became a leaf in the breeze.

He tried out several avenues of work, including back alley doc for criminals to working for certain groups as an interrogator. He knew all the ways to make a body feel pain and keep the victim lucid and alive. He work in that area even earned him a reputation and that was how the Classic’s had found out about him. The Classic Spy had been involved with one of the same groups using the Medic’s services. Interested in what he over heard he met with the German torture master and told him that he had a small team that was in need of someone with his skill set. Bored with what he had been doing by this point the blue eyed merc agreed and teamed up with the Classics to work for Gray.

Had he known his former team was looking to get back together he would have perhaps re-joined his old team but the Classic’s got to him first. The Classic’s down a Medic couldn’t really be choosy and at least the German doc had experience with the sort of work they would be doing. The bespectacled medicine man wished they would treat him a little better at times because otherwise he may just drop them and go back to his old team. He never threatened this aloud of cause because that would be suicide. As smart as the doctor was in many respects he had failed to notice the interest one of the Classic’s had taken in him. Well he had noticed it but chalked it up to mistrust rather than the true reason.

As he was not a double agent he didn’t feel threatened by the Classic Heavy’s watchful eye. He had nothing to hide. Though it was a little annoying when the brute of a man interfered with certain procedures he wanted to try. It seemed the large merc was always somewhere nearby these days. He was constantly having to explain that it wouldn’t kill any of them – probably – and that it was in the name of science. Other than these interventions the gruff heavy weapons expert kept his distance, simply watching. However it was time for the watching to end.

The Medic was flitting around his makeshift medical room inside the large sub. He had not been pleased with the meager room that was the default medical room inside the craft so he had gotten the Classics to help him created the odd monstrosity he was inside right now. They weren’t exactly easy to convince but then the Classic Heavy had surprisingly given in to his whims and the others couldn’t argue with their leader. The German doctor had not expected the brute of a man to give in to his desire but was indeed pleased by it. Of cause he had not done anything as of yet to thank the goggle wearing merc. He didn’t really think it was necessary to thank the other man for having ability to come the right decision about a better medical room.

The bandanna wearing merc in question probably had different opinion on that point but so far had not pushed it because they could the medical merc was the sort of man who became lost in their own work and desires in such a way that thanks wasn’t really a thing that was often given. It was one of the reasons the Classic Heavy was sure that the previously Red Medic would not betray them for any warped sense of loyalty to his previous team. If the bespectacled merc left it would probably be because he wasn’t enjoying himself enough. It was one of the reasons he gave into the German doctor’s wants and certainly allowing the Medic to have a better room on the submarine was a lesser evil compared to letting him stick random animal parts inside the rest of the team.

The brutish blue clad merc was having to play a fine balancing act of keeping the crazed physician under his thumb and allowing him enough freedom to feel satisfied. He knew that the Medic wouldn’t outright mention leaving because there was the silent threat there that the Classics would kill or at least torture him. Still showing little kindnesses might make the blue eyed doc easier to manipulate and the heavy weapons expert certainly wanted that, especially since he had found himself attracted to the foxy doc.

However the goggle wearing merc couldn’t wait around indefinitely for the best opening to express his desires, that were growing ever stronger each moment he spent within reach of the Medic. He had thought up a plan of attack and hoped that the fear of being killed mixed with enjoyment of his job and the fact he was trapped on a sub, would keep the medical merc from denying him or trying to leave after. Plan firmly in his mind the wolf like merc had heading into the medical bay and watched the German doctor from the shadows for a little while before making his move. He wasn’t sure if the Medic was aware he was there and just ignoring him or so lost in checking everything was just right in the medical room that he wasn’t taking notice of anything around him.

The powerful merc slowly made his way up behind the bespectacled doc keeping in step with the Medic’s movements. As he got closer he could hear the medical practitioner humming a tune to himself and couldn’t stop a devilish grin spreading across his face. He wondered if the physician realised just how sexy he was. He inhaled the lust inducing scent of the bespectacled male once he was in grabbing distance and raised a large hand to tap the German on the shoulder.

“Boo.” The Classic Heavy announced in a gruff but playful voice. The reaction he got made his grin spread wider making him look a bit like a snarling wolf.

The Medic cried out and spun on the spot, brandishing his bone-saw. Realising who it was who had come up behind him in such a manner he managed to halt his attack and inch before the blade would strike the larger male. He lowered the saw and raised his free hand to swat away the still raised hand that the heavy weapon’s expert had used to tap his shoulder.

“Don’t do that.” The physician told off the taller male, his face flushed with embarrassment.

The gruff merc chuckled a little and allowed his hand to be swatted away while remaining close to the medical merc. He had the bespectacled merc practically trapped with his close proximity.

“Is there something you wanted?” The Medic was a little worried that perhaps the threatening looking Classic had come to rough him up a bit with the excuse of not trusting him. As much as he wasn’t a double agent he didn’t want to receive pain because the other was foolish enough to think he was. The German didn’t see the true intent behind that smile and was trying not to get too angry at any unspoken accusations. However he need not of worried.

“I wanted to spend some time with you.” The Classic Heavy didn’t want the medical merc to pull away fulling into his shell so applied some honey hoping some sweetness would convince the physician to be more willing when he made clear his intent. One could catch more flies that way but he wasn’t sure if catching a doctor would be quite the same. “I feel we should get to know each other more intimately.”

The blue eyed doc blinked in surprise any annoyance gone, “Oh… Well I suppose I have some time. I can’t say this isn’t a surprise.” The German physician relaxed feeling less trapped now that he knew the larger male wasn’t there to hurt him. He put down the bone-saw completely and stared up at the taller male, “You are a lot more friendly than I thought you were. No offence.”

“None taken. I just like to run a tight ship. You are pretty hard to keep in line. Was it that way with your previous leader?” The goggle wearing merc didn’t really care but he thought some light conversation might be a good distraction for him to get completely within the Medic’s personal bubble.

Blue eyes looked down at the cold metal floor through circular lenses, “It wasn’t really like that with my last team. The Soldier was self proclaimed leader but he wasn’t exactly of the right mind to really have anyone want to follow. No one was really ever of the right mind… not sure how we managed to work so well as a team sometimes.” The medical merc shook his head and looked back up at the gruff mercenary, “You know if you are just here to pump me for information on my former team mates it is a waste of time. We were never all that close really.”

The doctor shrugged as he said those words and the Classic Heavy mimicked the gesture as he replied, “Well isn’t that always the way with men like us. There is a type of closeness I want with you though doctor.”

The physician frowned slightly and stared up into those goggle covered eyed only to have his own eyes widen as the face of the Classic Heavy came closer to the point of their lips making hard contact. The German physician found himself pressed backwards against the medical machinery he had been checking out previously, as his lips were hungrily assaulted by the other man’s. The brutish merc had been unable to hold back any longer. He could feel the doctor tense and placed a hand lightly around the wrist of the red gloved hand that was reaching for a weapon. He used the captured limb to pull the medical merc away from the machinery and against his body. He pinned the Medic there with his other hand against the bespectacled man’s lower back.

The blue eyed doc knew there was no way for him to fight back so he went slightly limp in the larger male’s arms. He blinked in slight confusion as the force pressing against his lips pulled away. He panted and ran his tongue across his lips vaguely tasting the other man. He stared at the Classic Heavy in confusion wondering what exactly had brought on the sudden action. Before he could question those lips were back on his own. As he was expecting this time he was able to take more things in. The strong frame holding onto him was trembling slightly and he didn’t think it was with fear. He felt something press against his thigh and was struck with realisation. He quickly bit the lip of the larger male.

The shock of the sudden pain got the desired effect and Medic was released. He stumbled back slightly and lent against the machinery once more while he caught his breath, “W-what… I… just hold on for a moment.”

The heavy weapon’s expert was licking at his bleeding lip torn between grabbing the doctor to force him down and giving the physician a chance to agree. “You bit me… I guess I can understand why but you are in no position to say no.”

Things were starting to fall into place and the Medic almost laughed, “I’m not saying no. I’m saying hold on. I need a moment to think. You allowed my whims to win me over I suppose… I had no idea 'this’ is what you wanted. If you were not a team mate I’d castrate you for attempting such a thing.”

The larger man made a sound similar to a growl and the blue eyed doc tensed as the brute of a merc neared him again. He really thought he was going to get punished for resisting the wolf like man. However once again the taller male caught him off guard.

“You really couldn’t tell?” The Classic Heavy chuckled, “You really have no idea what you do to me? How cute. Would you have preferred to been won over with chocolates and flowers. I thought you would prefer a gesture like having a better medical room.”

The Medic’s face turned crimson, “C-cute!” He had never been called such a thing in his life. It wasn’t like he hadn’t slept with men but it was rare he was on the receiving end and being the age he was no one had ever called him anything like that. It did seem that the larger male did have some idea of the way to please him though. “Just because you give me nice things does not mean you have the right to my body.”

“So then you are saying no… you know I am strong enough to take you by force and that there is no where for you to escape. I’d much rather you just thank me with that delectable body of yours and save us both some trouble.” The gruff male reminded the German merc.

“I am well aware of that all that. I-it is just… the last person I… no that is none of your business. Is there no way I can convince you to find some other to alleviate your sexual desires with. While I admit you are attractive professionally I do not think we should do this…” He could see from the look on the larger man’s face that there was no changing the Classic’s mind. Now that he was actually taking notice of the taller male’s desires he could feel it directed at him in powerful waves. It was almost like a physical pressure wearing away at his resolve. He didn’t really want to just be used as something to relieve the heavy weapons expert’s sexual tension however some part of him was whispering that being forced down by the brute of a merc would feel wonderful.

The goggle wearing merc could see the cogs turning in the Medic’s mind and tried a little sweetness once more because he could see the scales tipping. He would much rather have the medical merc eating out of his hand than have him shying away from him outside of battle, “I really don’t want to have to ask politely. It isn’t something men like us are known for. Still I want you badly. Your scent drives me insane with lust. Just having a taste of you isn’t enough. If you are worried about being used and thrown away…” The way the doctor looked at him told him he had struck the nail on the head, “Oh I’m going to keep you even if I have to chain you up but I’d rather not. We are team mates after all. Let me show you how much I want you.” It wasn’t that soppy sweet crap that some people said but between mercs it his words were expressing a lasting desire which was indeed honey compared to force the Medic down.

The German physician relented. There was no way the Classic Heavy was going to let him get out of this and he had to admit the larger man’s words had got him hot under the collar. The kiss also he could still feel burning his lips. He nodded slowly and relaxed his posture. He didn’t go to the taller merc but didn’t try to move away as the grinning bandanna wearer came to him. A large hand cupped his chin tilted his head upwards into another scorching kiss. The wolf had worn down its prey and was going to enjoy feasting.

This time at least the medical practitioner returned the kiss all be it with some trepidation. The Medic felt like he was going to get eaten up by the beast of a man whose hands were now starting to wander across the physician’s body. Rough hands pulled at his clothes clearly wanting them out of the way. The greying doc tentatively reached out to take old of the strong frame of the Classic. Regardless of the gruff heavy weapon’s expert’s age his muscles were still well defined and his body was rippling with power. The bespectacled doc couldn’t help but feel a familiar desire starting to take root inside him. Sure this was less than optimal but he supposed being taken by the physically dominant man wouldn’t be so bad. At least the larger male seemed truly passionate about this. The Medic felt a flush rush across his cheeks. He had not been the subject of such passionate desire for some time. He could get drunk on the sensation, more than willing to forget that he had not been given a choice in the matter of coupling with this man.

The goggle wearing merc could feel the blue eyed doctor becoming more willing and took it as his chance to deepen the kiss. The German parted his lips as the taller male’s tongue pressed against them. Rough hands took a firm hold of physician and pulled him harder against the firm body of the other male. The intruding tongue rolled around the doctor’s own tasting him. A large hand had groped at the medical merc’s ass while the doc’s own had found a hold on the steely muscles of the bandanna wearer’s back. His red gloves slipped slightly against the skin and limited fabric of the Classic Heavy’s tank top. In his desperate grabbing for some purchase he was pretty sure he heard the tearing of fabric. The brutish male didn’t seem to care though and simply ground his crotch forwards into the Medic’s.

A moan escaped the bespectacled doctor’s tongue fucked mouth as the gruff Classic pulled out of the kiss. There was a pause in hungry assault but it was only for a moment as the wolf examined his prize licking his lips. The medical merc felt a sudden change in gravitational force as he was lifted and thrown down upon the operating table he had asked specially to brought in. The hard metal coming into contact with his body jarred him slightly but he was soon distracted from the pain as he watch the larger male stalk towards him. A shudder of fear and anticipation shot through the physician.

Once the taller male reach him, they loomed over him and grabbed him roughly by his uniform. Blue eyes watched almost in awe as powerful muscles in the Classic Heavy’s strong arms tensed with action of tearing open the clothes that were keeping the medical practitioner’s bare skin hidden. Cool air hit the Medic’s pale chest but soon he started to feel warmth their instead as the beast of a merc bent further forwards to lick and nip at the revealed flesh. The hot mouth of the larger man latched onto one of the doctor’s nipples teasing it roughly until it became hard. The same treatment was then given to the other. The actions bringing small cries and moans from the dark haired doc. He writhed on the operating table further as the powerful male started to leave bite marks across his torso and up onto his neck. They were painful but as one of the Classic’s rough hands had moved south and was caressing the buldge in the German doc’s pants, they just heightened the pleasure.

“You are really delicious.” The gruff merc whispered into Medic’s ear before nipping at the lobe slightly. He had the physician bucking up into his hand and couldn’t help but grin broadly. He undid the doctor’s belt and quickly pulled down medical merc’s trousers and pants so that they bunched around the top of his boots. It was time to prepare his prey so he shoved two of his fingers into the bespectacled doc’s mouth unceremoniously.

The Medic knew what he was being asked to do and began sucking on the intruding fingers trying to coat them in as much saliva as possible. He would rather have proper lubrication but glancing down the table at his own exposed erection and the clear, but still confined one of the heavy weapons expert he didn’t think the other male was going to waste time trying to find some. The fingers were hastily removed from his mouth, the larger male satisfied with their dampness. Rough fingers pressed against the German doctor’s tight opening and the blue eyed male tried his best to relax. He bit his own lip in pain as one of the large fingers pushed its way inside of him. It was uncomfortable but the brutish merc wasn’t wasting any more time and started moving his finger inside the physician.

Soon enough the goggle wearing merc slipped the other finger inside. He could see that the Medic had made his own lip bleed but hoped to alleviate some of the discomfort soon. After all he wanted the doctor to enjoy this enough to come to him more willingly in future. He wanted to own the blue eyed medical merc. He thrust deeply inside the doc and found what he was looking for. A gasp of pleasure escaped the German in response. The wolf like merc upped his game and thrust his fingers in and out faster, scissoring them and hitting against the physician’s sweet spot.

Pleasure was over taking pain inside the Medic’s body and he grabbed at the metal table to give himself something to do with his own hands as he couldn’t quite reach the taller man to hold onto him.

“Bitter… please…” The bespectacled doctor slipped into his native tongue and had to correct himself. He had been reduced to begging now as he completely accepted that he was going to be fucked good and proper by the powerful man above him.

“Can’t wait any longer before getting swallowed up, huh? Well then don’t mind if I do then.” The brutish merc was pleased that he had managed to drive the doctor to this point. He was also very aware of his own arousal now, pressing painfully against his clothes. Removing his fingers from the panting doctor he undid his own trousers lowering them and his underwear to reveal his large erect member to the open air. He then reached out and pulled the Medic down the table so that his feet actually hit the floor. Firmly taking hold of the physician’s waist he flipped the slightly surprised German around and bent him over the operating table instead. He placed one large hand on the collar of the doctor’s uniform and pulled back with such force he tore all but the sleeves of the jacket and shirt from the medical practitioner. The powerful man had made sure to leave the tie as well and gave it a playful tug once he had tossed aside the ruined sections of fabric.

The large merc let go of the tie for now and pressed one hand against the Medic’s back to hold him still while he used his other to line up with the doctor’s stretched entrance. With one powerful thrust he was not only inside but all the way. As he had used no further lubrication than his own pre-cum the sudden and forceful action caused some tearing but not as much as it would have if he had gone in dry. The action had caused the physician to cry out in pain but it had morphed half way through into a cry of pleasure as the strong thrust had also insured that the Classic Heavy hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of the medical merc.

White stars were still winking in front of the German doc’s vision when the larger male started to move. The blood added to the slickness – though it would be sore later until he could get to his healing implements – so the thrust came quick and easy. Once more the Medic tried to find something to hold onto and ended up gripping the sides of the table to steady himself as he was rocked by the muscular merc’s movements. The pain was becoming a dull ache against the amount of pleasure that was going through him. He felt the strong hand on his back move for the tie again and gasped as he lightly choked. He arched his back so not to get completely strangled but restriction of oxygen was adding to light headedness. He moaned feeling his own cock throbbing with the need to release.

“Damn you feel so good. Definitely a keeper. What do you say doc?” The Classic Heavy bent over the trembling doctor he was roughly fucked, “Want to upgrade from prey to mate? Just say and yes and I’ll let you come otherwise… you are just a warm body to fuck. Like I said before I’m not throwing you away but you can be mine willingly or not.” He hissed into the medical merc’s ear causing him to trembled more.

The Medic was no fool and knew it was a better deal agreeing to play lover rather than become a toy. Of cause he couldn’t say he was only picking the easy rout out of self preservation. It really did feel good to have the larger male pounding into him with such passion. It made him forget certain things. He felt his tie being released a sure indication that a verbal answer was required.

“I-I’m yours. All yours… I’ll take the upgrade.” He managed to get out between breaths. He could almost feel the powerful merc smirking without having to turn to see it. Then there was a hand wrapped around his cock pumping in time with the forceful thrusts racking his body. It didn’t long before he was spilling his seed into the large hand a loud cry of passion escaping his lips.

As the Medic’s body tightened around the Classic Heavy’s cock he gave one final thrust and released deep inside the medical merc’s pleasure shocked body. His own moan was more like a howl and he dragged his nails of his free hand down the doctor’s back leaving reddening scratches in their wake.

As the waves of pleasure died down he pulled out of the practically collapsed physician. He kissed along the Medic’s spine and was rewarded with a soft sound of contentment.

“We should go get cleaned up doc.” The goggle wearing merc spoke softly as he refastened his own trousers. The German doc made a noise in response rather than words but using the operating table to support himself re-clothed his lower half.

“I do wish you hadn’t ruined my uniform…” The Medic mumbler as he headed out of the room with the larger male. He really had gotten swallowed up by the wolf there was no turning back now. He knew unless the taller male died, even if he were to leave the beast of a man’s team he would never escape the blue clad man completely. He would be hunted down by the wolf once more.

It would be easier to just stay beside the powerful merc’s side until the end came. Both men knew this and so an unbreakable bond had been forged between two men who could be considered heartless.


End file.
